masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Omega - Shadowzone
'Characters of Shadow Zone' Background on Name Omega Shadowzone was the name Kalek Surveer gave to his mission on Omega whilst he was undercover and went by the name Shadow, calling his battlezones Shadow Zones. Arrival Kalek Surveer first came to Omega to see what was possible on an old mining facility. He never expected to be launched into Gang Warfare, as soon as he stood on Omega he had an Eclipse mercenary try to kill him who died quickly when Kalek reversed his weapon on him and shot him. Kalek knew he needed a new identity so he went and bought some new armor, His new armor had a Jet pack on which was helpful for escaping. Whilst he was walking around he heard that some Mercenaries were looking for Archangel so he decided to find out who they were meaning. Kalek Surveer knew that with his new Armor and people looking for a Commander Kalek Surveer he decided to call himself Shadow as a way of hiding from the conflict, but it wasn't long before conflict found him. Mercenaries saw Shadow walking around Omega and began to get nervous, most of them walking past and shooting a shot in the air, Kalek tried to ignore them but found it hard to. Shadow Zone 1 - The Warehouse After a couple of days Shadow found himself being chased by Mercenaries out to kill him, he decided to find a base of operations and Settled near a Warehouse. Shadow wondered how he was going to kill all these Mercenaries but then out of nowhere a Krogan appeared and Killed most of the Mercs with a grenade, after they killed all the Mercenaries they sat down and rested in the warehouse. The Krogan reveals himself to be Karrod , a krogan Warlord who has been on the run from the Blood pack. Karrod: So Shadow, why are the mercenaries trying to kill you? Shadow: I have no idea but they have been attacking me since I stood on Omega Karrod: So you are the Commander they are looking for, huh? Shadow: Unfortunately yes, why did you help me? Karrod: They killed my sister.. There was a noise from outside the warehouse Karrod: We should get moving, shouldn't stay here to long Shadow: Wrong, we should stay here and take out as many as we can, you said they killed your sister so unleash your hatred against them. Karrod: Ok Commander. Shadow and Karrod hid behind some containers when the Mercenaries break in. Eclipse Squad Leader: Check the room, we aren't leaving until we're sure they're not here As more Mercenaries come into the warehouse Karrod throws a grenade over the container and right into the middle of the mercenaries, when it blew up it killed Almost all of them except the Leader. Karrod: Nice fighting with you Shadow but our partnership is over, I need to get moving. As Karrod walks past he shoots the Eclipse Squad Leader in the head Killing them. Shadow Zone 2 - The Balcony In Afterlife, Aria T'Loak was beginning to get furious at Shadow's work on taking out her mercenaries so she put a price on his head, Lena Victus heard Aria talking to the Mercenary group leaders and decided to contact Shadow to warn him, she calls up her Omni-Communicator and sets it for Kalek Surveer aka Shadow Lena: Bad News Shadow, Aria has put a price on your head, I will try to get her to get the mercenaries to stop If I cant then I will assist you as much as I can. Shadow: Understood, I would recommend you stop our little conversation before one of Aria's men spots you. Lena: Ok will do Sha... Lena was forced to stop her conversation with Shadow because of the Blood Pack Squad Leader BPSL: Who was that Turian? Lena: Oh no one just an old friend. BPSL: Oh Really, you were hiding something, you cut off that conversation. Shadow Zone 3 - Archangel Part 1 Shadow Zone 4 - Archangel Part 2 Shadow Zone 5 - Archangel Part 3 Shadow Zone 6 - The Blue Suns Batarian Shadow Zone 7 - The Betrayal Shadow Zone 8 - The Blood Pack Krogan Shadow Zone 9 - Mission Accomplished - Shadow Goes Home Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mass Effect Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Short Stories Category:Kalek Surveer Category:CommanderSurveer Category:Lena Victus